Fairy Tail's Chaotic Demon
by 11mrp11
Summary: What if a week before Natsu left to Hargeon a new person joined the guild. Natsu and this person become close they call each other brother. This person also happens to be a Demon Slayer. Why does he join? What's his story? Will their be love? OC'S AND MORE. Come on and read. Rated T for safety. First Fan Fic. I DON'T OWN FAIRYTAIL
1. Chapter 1: Someone New?

** Hello this is my first fan fiction. I'm just trying this out really so I guess I'll get to the story. But before I do I must say… wait for it (added intense effect)… I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL… There are some original characters that I own… THANX…**

_MAGNOLIA_ (NATSU'S POV)

I was running towards the guild like I always do but when I got their I saw a cloaked figure talking to Master Makarov. Being a Dragon Slayer gives you advantages such as better hearing so I listened in to their conversation. Makarov said, "Very well, now to start off what is your name." The cloaked figure replied, "My name is Marx (pronounced as marks) Hellsbane."

"Good, Marx, What type of magic do you use?"

"I use requip and Chaos Demon Slayer Magic."

"I see, I'm afraid you're possessed by a Demon then?"

"Yes, the demon Levana Hellsbane. Don't worry me and mother aren't like other demon slayers. She found me raised me and decided to give me power so I can do what I want and protect what I have."

"...This Demon... does it speak to you in your head?"

"Of coarse mother spirit is obviously in me but think of it like this, she can't and won't control me because she nullified her ability to fully poses me. In the end we are more of a team then enemies. Also due to this bond I can turn half demon where some aspects are changed to me, and full demon witch allows me to change into a male version of my mother."

"I trust you, brat. Now you seem to have nice magic, you seem smart and you seem to be indiscriminant. Now all we need to know is one thing before you join."

"What is that?"

"What color and where would you like your guild mark."

"Red and on my left eyelid please. (like a spot on a dogs eye)"

I'm excited about this new member and wonder what he is like so I run up to master and Marx. I say, "Hey, master this a new recruit." Makarov says, "Yes, my boy come over here and say hi."

"Hi my name is Natsu Dragneel and yours?" Though I already new it already.

"Marx... Hellsbane."

"Cool name, anyways I challenge you to a duel."

Makarov says, "Natsu, don't go challenging new members off the bat."

I was about to complain when Marx says, "I don't mind a challenge." Makarov gives in and tells us the fight will commence in 3 hours since everyone isn't at the guild.

_MAGNOLIA, FAIRYTAIL TRAINING AREA (_Marx POV) after introductions of Marx

I was honestly surprised when not only did I join the guild my mother speak highly of so easily, but also I get challenged by a guild mate. I finally see why Fairy Tail is the strongest, it's honestly because it's a family. Me and Natsu (Salamander) get on opposite sides and face each other. Makarov asks us if we're ready. We both say "Yes." Makarov then counts down "3" "2" "1" "GOOOOO." Natsu charges at me with **FIRE DRAGON'S: IRON FIST** I dodge it and then I jump at him saying** CHAOS DEMON'S: STEEL JAB. **I get him with it dislocating his shoulder. He grunts a little. He then spin kicks me with flames on his feet. Then he sucks in air and yells **FIRE DRAGON'S ROOOOOOAR**A large stream of fire is launched at me, I jump to the side landing on my hands then jump from my hands to my feet. I suck up some air and say **CHAOS DEMON'S SCREECH** I shoot a large stream of darkness with black petals coming of and then disappearing at him. While he is dodging this I jump above him and flip in the air yelling **CHAOS DEMON'S: DEVASTATING STOMP** which hits his head successfully knocking him into the ground creating a crater throwing dust everywhere. When the dust clears up people gasp, Natsu knocked out. Makarov screams, "THE WINNER IS MARX HELLSBANE" The crowd of guild members crowd around and cheer. Natsu is taken to the guild's resting room. People come up to me and compliment my fighting skills. I enjoyed the fight and go to the resting room and wait for Natsu to wake up.


	2. Chapter 2: SALAMANDER?

** Hey what's up. Sorry for short chapters. I'm just starting and I'm getting used to this system. Here is another chapter. COMMENTS ARE APPREACIATED THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC AND I WANT TO SEE IF IM ALL GOOD. I know the first chapter had its edges, any who, enjoy. I DON'T OWN FAIRYTAIL**

_FAIRYTAIL'S RESTING AREA (MARX POV)_

Natsu has been knocked out for hours. I am starting to get bored. I decide to leave and when I'm almost out the door I hear him waking up. I sigh and go back in. He is up and says, "What... happened." I was about to speak until a woman with white hair came in and said, "Natsu you were knocked out minutes into the fight."

Natsu goes wide eyed and says, "WHAT REALLY?!"

"Yes, Marx here is a good fighter... anyways Marx I noticed you haven't taken of your hood at all since you joined the guild."

I was confused at first. It's not that I'm stupid it's just that I was trying to think when I took my hood off in Fairy Tail. Then when I got the answer I then try to remember the last time I even took off the hood. Then I realize I have never taken the hood off since my mother gave it to me. I then think about my mother and how she use-"Marx... are you alright?" She snaps me out of my thoughts. I then tell her, "Umm... Yeah, it's just... Heh Heh... I kinda errrm. I don't know how to put this out their without sounding to crazy. Well, I haven't taken this hood off since my mother gave me this which was... since I was four... ok that sounded much better in my head." The other two stay silent for a while till Natsu says, "I don't see anything wrong with keeping a keep sake on from your parent." The girl says, "Yes, but how does that still fit so perfectly if you've had it since three." I reply, "The cloak grows with me." I look at Natsu. I sweat drop because he has stars in his eyes. He snaps out of it and says, "You're strong... Well I wanna fight you again sometime." I reply smiling, "Sure, anyways (I turn to the girl) who are you?" She laughs and says, "Oh, forgive me for not introducing myself earlier, I'm Mirajane. You can call me Mira." I smile and say, "Cool." She leaves and then Natsu looks at me and says, "So you use some pretty awesome magic... What were those black petals?"

I answer, "Aww, that would be Chaos Essence. Think of you summoning fire and hitting your enemies. I do the same but with chaos energy. When I hit you did you feel sorta confused and upset. Did you have a harder time thinking?"

"Well for the first hit I didn't feel a difference but the second hit I had less guard up and I couldn't think well. It also felt like ice magic hitting me."

"Chaos essence feels cold, so that's why it felt like Ice Magic. Chaos essence after consecutive hits puts one's mind, body, and soul into a temporary form of chaos. Weaker opponents would have just collapsed. Stronger ones like you can resist it and you could have snapped out of it. Even stronger opponents aren't affected by it at all. It always feels like Ice Magic though, it's just how its built."

"SOOOOOO AWESSSOME... sorry I'm sounding like that stupid reporter. Anyways I think we will be great friends."

"Yeah."

_ A week passed. Me and Natsu call each other brother. Someone from the guild heard a rumor of Salamander in Hargeon. You see Natsu's dad is the Fire Dragon Igneel, so he thinks this salamander is Him. He decides to go but I come with him. The guild has actually never seen my face yet people are curious. Thing is though I don't even know how I look like. Anyways I can't help but think something fishy is going on with this Salamander in Hargeon. The chances of a dragon being in this particular port city are slim._

_HARGEON PORT CITY (_Lucy's POV)

I can't believe that was the only magic store in Hargeon. And is my sex appeal really only worth 1000 jewels. I sighed and then I saw a crowd of what looked like fan girls. I walk over and hear one of the fan girls say, "OH MY GOD, ITS SALAMANDER THE FAMOUS WIZARD." I start thinking wow the famous Salamander that uses fire magic you can't buy in stores. I run over and get to the edge and I see him. I look at him. He is a man with dark blue hair. He has a tattoo above his right eye. My heart starts beating quickly and I get a weird feeling in my stomach. I think... am I falling In love. That's when to guys walk in the middle. One is wearing a cloak and the other a pink haired guy. The pink one looks at "SALAMANDER" and says, "Nope not him." He starts walking away and is beat up by fan girls. The cloaked one looks at "SALAMANDER" and says, "Sorry to Intrude sir my brother here was looking for someone and he mistook you for someone else. My brother was disappointed when you weren't who he was looking for and left without proper manners." He bows and then walks away. I look at "SALAMANDER" and realize he is using a Charm spell. He leaves flying on a purple flame. I turn to the two men that saved me from the charm spell. I see the cloaked figure helping the pink one up. Their is a dog and a... A BLUE CAT. I get ahold of myself and walk over to them. I say, "Wow what a creep, thanks you guys." The pink one looks confused while the cloaked one says, "You mean the charm spell right?"

I look at him surprised and say, "Y-yes, thank you two I'd like to show my thanks to treating you too lunch." The pink one says, "YEEEEESSSSS" I look at the cloaked one and he sighs saying, "Well... I can't have you paying for my brother... he could... run a store out of business with his appetite, but I wouldn't mind paying for it all. You really don't have to thank us, it was our pleasure."

** HEY GUYS! Sorry for short chapters but I'm just starting so I'm trying to slowly raise the word count each chapter. Please leave a comment. CRITIQUES ARE FINE. Though their isn't much to critique because Their is little material but yeah YOLO SWAGZ. Thanks for reading BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3: THE DRAGON DEMON DUO!

**OY GUESS WHAT. MORE CHAPTERS WOOOOOO. I feel accomplished not because I think my fic is good but because I'm new and I figured out this system ok-ish… Yah anywho ENJOY THE CHAPTER :D CHE CHE CHE CHE CHE. I DON'T OWN FAIRYTAIL BUT I DO OWN ME GOOD OL' OC'S T_T**

_Hargeon (_Marx POV)

We were at a restraint a nice women showed us because she helped us out. She was going to pay but I told her I should because Natsu eats way too much. She started up a conversation speaking about mages and guilds. She actually wants to join Fairy Tail. She says, "Ummm... Well I didn't introduce myself yet so might as well I'm Lucy. What are your names?" I said, "I'm Marx and my brother here is Natsu. Now I'm sure you noticed our little friends over here but they'll introduce themselves. The blue cat said, "Hi my names happy." Natsu has had happy since he was around seven (don't know if that's accurate sorry). Natsu raised happy as his own son even though he really was to young to be a father. Then the dog said, "My names Markus." Markus tracked me scent and decided that I would be his master. Now most people would wonder about this but to be honest the only reason this dog can talk is because it is not really a dog... it's a demon. Basically it's a hell hound. Since I am both human and demon it chose me as its master. Right now it looks like a puppy but with some magic it could change in to a wolf, but instead of fur its flames.

Lucy looked surprised. She stuttered, "Y-y-your p-pets can talk?!" Natsu says, "Yeah." not realizing she's surprised. I sweat drop. She gets up and says, "Well it was nice meeting you but I have to go. Oh and I know you offered to pay but I honestly have enough... here." She gives me the money. I say, "Ok... Thanks... bye." She was almost out the door when Natsu bowed on the ground and said, "THANK YOU, I CAN'T THANK YOU ENOUGH." She sweat drops and says, "It's fine and you're embarrassing me." Natsu gets up and goes back to eating while I watch this and can't help but laugh at my brothers behavior. She leaves. Natsu, with a mouthful of food, says, "FEY, Marfs fu fink thaf we wilf see her again?" I sweat drop and say, "Bro, first please swallow before you speak. And yes I do believe we will see her again. I guess you didn't here her say she wants to join our guild." Natsu looks at me with a confused glare and says, "REALLY?" I just chuckle.

_Hargeon (LUCY'S_ POV)

I was sitting at a park bench reading a copy of my favorite magazine 'sorcerer's weekly.' The "Salamander" guy from earlier came up to me and asked, "So, you want to join Fairy Tail. Well have you ever heard of Salamander of Fairy Tail." I realized he was from Fairy Tail. He said, "If you come to my yacht party with me and my brother the Chaotic Demon of Fairy Tail I'll put in a good word for you in the guild." I didn't care if he was a pervert or what I wanted into the guild of my dreams so I accepted.

_Later that day Hargeon (_Marx POV)

I was standing near my brother on a lookout area of Hargeon. You could see a big stretch of the ocean from here. We heard some girl's talking of Salamander of Fairy Tail and Yacht party. My brother decided to check it out so he took Happy. I wanted to see how it would work out with his motion sickness I started to talk to my bud Markus who was on my head at the moment. I said, "Hey, Markus you think that "Salamander" guy is also the one we met earlier?" The Hell Hound said, "Now that you mention it yah... I do."

After a few minutes I saw that girl Lucy and Happy fall into the Ocean. I raised an eyebrow. Then I saw her use her magic to summon a celestial spirit. For me what a plot twist. The problem was that the spirit was really moody. It not only washed up the boat to shore but nearly drowned the two in the process. I decide to jump down. When I get their Natsu checked on the two. Natxu saw me and nodded his head. I took off the hood. I don't know why but girls seem to like me... a lot. They chase me around saying he is mine or are you single. I'm happy that they think I'm not horrendous but am I really that handsome. I don't know how to describe myself much but I'll get the gist of it. I have black hair, light peach skin and light blue eyes. Yep... great description. Anyways The "Salamander" guy and some fat dude came out and said, "What are you three going to do? We are Fairy Tail's Dragon Demon Duo!" Natsu got angry and said, "If you two are from Fairy Tail then how come I haven't seen you before. He takes of the jacket he has been wearing all day and it showed his guild stamp.

I decided to but in and say, "Also... if you are this Dragon Demon Duo...(I take of my right glove showing my black guildmark) then what does that make us?"

A fat man comes up and says, "BORA WE ARE BUSTED LETS GET OUT OF HERE." Bora says, "Bort, lets fight they can't be that strong." Natsu then charges. Bora dodges and then proceeds to attack, **PROMINENCE TYPHOON. **Bora and the Bort start laughing until a munching sound is heard. They look down to see bro eating the fire. Natsu after eating it says, "Are you sure you are a fire mage this was some nasty fire." Bora tried to run away but Natsu was faster and used **FIRE DRAGON'S: IRON FIST **which sent Bora flying through houses all the way to a bell tower which collapsed. I then used my chaos magic to teleport in front of the fat guy and paralyze him temporarily by injuring his spinal cord. We heard rune knights running. We quickly started running away back to the guild. Natsu got Lucy's hand and told her we would get her to Fairy Tail. I saw a small faint blush on bro's cheek and I chuckled in my head _'my bro finally found a girl he he.' _I couldn't help but feel jealous that he found someone to love. I wonder who I will love


End file.
